OH SENSEI
by Satan-sama
Summary: Nami Telat pergi ke sekolah, gimana nasibnya ya? LEMON..


Haloo.. diriku merupakan Author baru di sini... Mosi-mosi...

Dan sebagai salam, diriku membuat sebuah fic LEMONAN untuk dirimu sekalian.. yihuy..

**Disclaimer: **ONE PIECE absolutely belong Oda-sesnsei, I just borrow it to make XXX lemon.

**Pair:** Baca aja nanti juga tau.. *di pukul tetangga, karena ngga bayar hutang* *?*

**Rate:** MMMMMMmmmmmm *ditampol*

**Warning: **Semua jenis warning deh.. tapi dah pasti OOC *kalau ngga OOC bukan fic buatan diriku dong. Pokoknya DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..

Habis baca tinggalin Review yah! *puppy eyes* ngeflame juga ngga apa-apa..

**OH.. SENSEI**

Senin pagi memang hari yang menyibukkan bagi semua orang, tak terkecuali Nami, gadis cantik berambut orange itu. Dia harus berlari secepat mungkin agar sampai ke sekolahnya, GRAND LINE Highschool. Sekolah elit dimana orang sederhana seperti kita tidak bisa masuk walau hanya melihat-lihat *author sih boleh* sekalipun, terkecuali mereka anak-anak pemilik perusahaan terkenal atau peraih beacukai, eh salah.. maksudnya beasiswa, ya peraih beasiswa. Dan satu-satunya peraih besiswa di sekolah itu adalah Nami yang sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya tersebut.

"Kalau saja hh.. aku tidak menemani hh.. Nojiko nonton Film horror hh.. tadi malam hh.. semuanya tak akan seperti ini" kata Nami saat sedang asik berlari *Nami: asik pala lu peyang* *pundung*

"TENG TENG" suara loncengpun menjadi penanda telah dimulainya pelajaran pertama.

"Tungguuuuuu…." Nami berteriak pada satpam yang sedang menutup gerbang.

"Salahmu sendiri, pelajaran itu dimulai pukul 7.30 pagi, bukan 7.34 tahu " kata si satpam dengan nyolotnya * Satpam: lu yang nyolot bego* *kok sedaritadi diriku salah terus ya?*

"Ampun deh Smoker-san, saya telat bangun tadi… kasih saya masuk yaa?" pinta Nami dengan sok imutnya *Nami: gw emang imut kalee*

"Dibilang gak bisa ya gak bi.." belum sempat Smoker meneruskan kata-katanya, mereka malah di interupsi oleh seseorang.

"Biarkan saja dia masuk Smoker-kun" kata orang itu yakin *ya iyalah yakin, kalau ngga yakin buat apa di kasih masuk, dasar Author oon, lha.. itu kan diriku*

"Tapi ia terlambat Hina-san, dan itu bertentangan dengan hukum sekolah kita" kata Smoker membela diri.

"Sudah, biar aku yang tanggung jawab!" kata Hina tegas.

"Dan kau Nami, jangan sampai telat lagi!" sambung Hina.

"Iya, sensei.. ter.. ima kasih" kata Nami terbata-bata yang hanya dijawab Hina dengan anggukan.

.

.

.

'Wah, Hina-sensei baik juga ya, tetapi mengapa banyak siswi yang membencinya?' tanya Nami dalam hati sambil berlari ke kelasnya.

Sementara itu di kelas Nami terlihat beberapa siswa-siswi yang sedang bersenggama, upss.. maksud Author bercengkrama, kalau bersenggama Author kan pengen juga *ya iyalah, bego kali ngga mau* *ditimpuk batu*

"Wah, Nami-swaaan kok belum datang juga ya? Sebentar lagi kan Mihawk-sensei masuk" kata Sanji yang cemas pada Nami, salah satu kekesihnya.

"Benar, Sanji-kun Mihawk-sensei kan tidak suka ada yang telat di kelasnya, walau satu detikpun" sambung Vivi.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid!" sapa Mihawk-sensei si guru Matematika yang killer.

"Selamat pagi Sensei!" teriak murid-murid kompak.

Sementara itu, Nami yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung tahu bahwa si guru killer aka Mihawk-sensei udah nongol di kelasnya "Gawatttt, mati gue, ahh.." kata Nami ketika sampai di depan kelasnya.

"BRAKK" terdengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka kasar di kelas 11-B tersebut disusul Permintaan maaf dari tokoh utama kita aka Nami "Ma, ma..af Sensei saya telat"

Tetapi permintaan maaf dari Nami hanya dijawab oleh deathglare sang Sensei dan sweatdrop para murid yang lain.

"Kau tahu kan aku tak menerima murid yang telat di kelasku? Sekarang berdiri di luar kelas" bentak sang Sensei pada Nami yang gugup.

Nami langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar, tak mau dapat semprot yang kedua kali.

Jadilah Nami berdiri di luar sambil merutuk sang biangkara aka Nojiko sang kakak tercinta yang sedaritadi tak henti-henti bersin di rumahnya. Dan jadilah acara merutuk Nami diganggu oleh si Pengganggu yang tak lain tak bukan… *ditempeleng, soalnya lama banget* Hina-sensei "Nami, kenapa kamu disini? Bukankah pelajaran sudah dimulai? Tanya Hina-sensei pada Nami yang kaget dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu.

"EH, Hina-sensei.. saya tidak di kasih masuk oleh Mihawk-sensei" balas Nami dengan kepala menunduk.

"OHhh.." sedangkan Hina hanya ber-ohhh.. ria "Kalau begitu, bias bantu saya membersihkan gudang?" tanya Hina menyambung kalimatnya tadi"

"APUWA?" tanya Nami dengan OOC'nya plus hujan-hujan local yang ikut membasahi muka Hina-sensei yang sudah merah padam menahan marah.

"Jadi kau tidak ma.." belum sempat Hina menelesaikan kata-katanya, Nami sudah menyerobot "Ten.. tentu saja aku mau Sensei"

"Bagus, kalau begitu ikut saya" kata Hina yang sedang berjalan menuju gudang dan diikuti oleh Nami yang berjalan gontai di belalainya, hehehe... Author emang bener-bener sarap kayaknya, maklum deh.. maksud Author dibelakangnya.

"Kita sudah sampai, masuklah.." perintah Hina sambil membuka pintu gudeg, sorry salah ketik, kalau gudeg sih makanan ya hahaha *tertawa garing* maksudnya adalah membuka pintu gudang.

"Iya sensei" kata Nami sambil memasuki ruangan kotor tersebut.

.

.

.

"CKLEK" bunyi pintu terkunci yang sukses membuat Nami kaget "Kenapa pintunya dikunci sensei?" tanya Nami bingung bercampur takut.

"Agar kau tak bias keluar dari sini" kata Hina singkat sambil menodongkan pisau makan ke lehernya Nami *Dasar psikopat ngga ada modal* "Jangan coba-coba berteriak atau berontak" bisik Hina di telinga Nami sambil sesekali menjilat telinganya.

"akh.. hah.. hh.. hentikan Sensei" pinta Nami yang sama sekali tak di gubris oleh Sensei pervert'nya.

Dapat dilihat buliran-buliran bening sudah keluar dari matanya "Oh… Sensei stop" katanya lirih. Tapi emang dasar Sensei pervert, bukannya berhenti dia malah menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam baju Nami dan memilin nipple Nami yang merah bak buah Cherry.

"Uhh.." erang Nami Nami atas perlakuan Senseinya yang sukses membuat sang Sensei tambah semangat akan aksinya itu.

Ia pun mencium serta menggigit bibir Nami yang berwarna merah muda itu dengan ganas seperti tidak makan berhari, tetapi ia tak melepaskan tangannya dari nipple Nami yang berukuran WOW itu.

Tak tahan lagi sang Sensei langsung melucuti pakaian sang korban yang sudah merem-melek keenakan atas perbuatan sang Sensei pervert itu dan tanpa di komando sang korban aka Nami juga ikut melucuti pakaian sang Sensei yang tersenyum puas.

"akhh.. Sensei" desah Nami saat Hina menjilati lubang keperawanannya yang bak kebab baru matang.

Selesai menjilat lubang itu Hina pun menusuk jari telunjuknya ke lubang itu disusul jari tengah dan manisnya, tak lupa ditambah dengan gerakan maju-mundur yang sudah di kuasainya "Akhh.. hmm.. hah.." desah Nami tertahan karena tidak mau suaranya terdengar oleh orang lain di sekitar gudang tersebut *ya iyalah, siapa pula mau di dengar kalau sedang melakukan hal yang immoral gitu?*

Hina pun kembali memilin nipple kiri Nami dan menghisap nipple kanannya dengan mulutnya yang masih lapar akan tubuh Nami itu.

Setelah selesai Hina melakukan ini-itu pada Nami, dia pun memerintahkan Nami untuk melakukan hal-hal pervert tadi padanya.

Nami pun menurutinya… dan jadilah mereka bermesum ria sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Ingat Nami, jangan katakan hal ini pada orang lain, jika kau masih ingin bersekolah di sekolah ini! Mengerti?" tanya sekaligus perintah sang Sensei mesum kepada Nami yang masih mengatur nafas.

"I.. ya Sensei" kata Nami setelah selesai mengatur nafas sekaligus sedang memungungi pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai gudang kotor itu.

Dan hari-hari berikutnya beralan seprti biasanya walau terkadang ada juga acara 'bersih-bersih gudang' seperti tadi di Grand Line Highschool yang terkenal tersebut, tentu saja masih bersama sang tokoh utama, Nami dan Hina yang mesum.

FIN

Akhirnya, fic bejat ini jadi juga..


End file.
